MMPR New Beginnings
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Squeal to Pink With Evil.........Enjoy all!!!!!!!!
1. MMPR New Beginnings 1

Disclaimers: Again I say this.....I don't own the Power Rangers, any the characters, or any thing that deals with the show..... But I would take good care of Tommy and my friend Andrea would take good care of Billy......  
  
Author's Notes: Well here is the first installment of the squeal to Pink with Evil.... Once again I want to thank everyone for sticking with me thru Pink with Evil and hopefully this story too. Chapters to this story will be spread out due to work. So please be understanding and patience with me as I write this story.  
  
Title: MMPR: New Beginnings Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG-13(safety reasons and some cuss words)  
  
It was a sunny day in Angel Grove. And everyone was over at Kim and Billy's house. Darien and Cindy came back over after last night. Teri was out on the patio by herself. She didn't see Billy walk outside and sat down beside her, "Hey what's wrong Teri?" Billy asked. Teri gave Billy a half grin, "Well Billy I have to tell Kim some news, it's good news. But I am scared." Teri said. Billy took her hand into his, "Why would you be scared Teri?" he asked. "Billy I will be living here in Angel Grove with my dad." She answered. "Teri that's great news. I am sure Kim will be happy, I know I am." Billy said.  
  
"That's not the reason I am scared Billy." She said. "Then what is it?" he asked. Teri looked into Billy's eyes, "Its starting over in a new town. I have been in Tennessee my whole life. And I am scared of this." Billy looked at her funny, "This?" She smiled, "Me and you Billy. I don't want what happened to me and Julian happening to us. I feel something special with us Billy. I don't want to mess it up." Teri said. Billy pulled her face to his face with his free hand, gentlely kissed her on the lips, "That isn't going to happen to us, cause I wont let something you do to get into my way of my feelings for you. And Julian must have been a damn fool for letting you go cause you moved." he said. Teri wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Right on cue Kim stuck her head out the door, "Everyone is waiting on you two love birds now get your butts in gear." And she walked back inside. "Well here goes nothing." Teri said and stood up. They walked inside and to the living room. Jason looked up at them and joking, "So when is the wedding you two?" Both Teri and Billy got red and looked away from everyone. "Now Jason stop that. They have the rest of their lives to worry about that." Said his mom. Teri smiled her thanks to Jason's mom then looked at Kimberly. She cleared her throat, "Kim I have to ask you something." She said. Kim nodded her head. So Teri contuied, "How would you like the idea of me living in Angel Grove?" she said.  
  
Kim jumped off the couch, "OH MY GOD! That would be so great! Why do you ask?" she asked. "Because I will be living here now. With my dad and step- mom." She answered. Kim just hugged her friend; "This is going to be great. The Tennessee Twins back together again." Kim responded.  
  
Later in the evening the adults where inside the house having coffee in the living room while the gang plus Teri was outside on the patio. "This is such great news. I know Kim is happy and of course Billy. And I feel I speak for the rest of the gang when I say so are we." Tommy said. Jason, Zack, and Trini nodded their heads in agreement. Teri blushed, "Thanks you guys this means so much to me. Words cant describe what I am feeling right now." She said. Few minutes later Caroline walked outside, "Hey kids since tomorrow is Saturday why don't you go to the movies or the park. Teri hasn't seen much of Angel Grove since she got here." She finished.  
  
"That is a great idea mom." Billy answered. Then Billy looked at the gang, "How about it? Movies or the park?" he asked. "How about both?" Teri asked. The gang thought about it, "Yeah lets do both." Yelled everyone. So the girls ran upstairs to get ready while the guys stayed on the patio to talk. Caroline walked back inside to tell the other adults so the parents could get the money together.  
  
Up in Kim's room the girls where trying to figure out what to wear. "How about this one Kim?" Teri asked holding up a white sundress with pink flowers on it. Kim looked at it and smiled, "That will be great. Thanks girl." Trini looked thru her duffel bag and pulled out a light yellow baby doll tee and black jean shorts. Teri looked thru her suitcase and looked at two different outfits, "Hey you two I cant decide on which outfit?". Both Trini and Kim walked over to where Teri was standing. "I don't really know Teri both of them look good. What do you think Kim?" Trini asked.  
  
Kim studied both of the outfits then picked up the light blue T-shirt w/ Daddy's Girl on it and the tan Capri pants, "I like this one." She said. Teri and Trini agreed and the girls proceeded to get ready.  
  
Sorry to end it there. I am very tried.. On the next chapter will be the movie and park trip.. Will Rita and Goldar attack then? Will Teri found out who Kim and the others are? All this and more in the next chapter of MMPR New Beginnings.Until then 


	2. MMPR New Beginnings 2

Disclaimers: In chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes: Here's chapter 2 of MMPR New Beginnings. Continuing thanks to everyone that has seen me thru this story so far. My love to all of you.  
  
Recap of Chapter 1: Kim found out that Teri was going to be living in Angel Grove. Teri told Billy about her fear of messing things up with him. And the gang got ready to go out.  
  
As always R&R. Now on with the story.  
  
Title: MMPR: New Beginnings Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG: 13  
  
The girls walked downstairs to see the guys waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You girls look great." Tommy said. The girls just blushed and they got ready to leave. Billy walked up to Teri and extended his arm to her and she excepted it. As the gang headed to Tommy's jeep, Billy stopped Teri and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The guys loaded up into Tommy's jeep and the girls loaded up in Kim's car. Finally they lefted to go to the movies. 20 minutes later the girls pulled into the movie theater parking lot, after picking up Angela, they got out of the vechile, meet up with the guys and they all headed up to the theater trying to decided on what kind of movie to see, " Hey look! The new Chuck Norris movie is out." Tommy said with cheers from the guys and the girls just moaned. Then Kim noticed a movie; "Hey girls look who as a new movie out." Kim said and pointed to the movie poster. "Hell yeah. Mario Lopez and Shannen Doherty." Said Trini.  
  
"I have an idea." Teri said. Everyone looked over to her, "Since the guys want to see Chuck Norris and the girls want to see Mario and Shannen. Lets split up and meet after the two movies are over?" Teri finished. Everyone agreed and lefted to pay for the tickets and get snack food. After 2 and half-hours they meet outside the theater. Then loaded up and headed off to the park. 30 minutes later they pulled into the park's parking lot and walked to the covered tables not far from the lake. While everyone talked Billy and Teri walked over to the lake holding hands and enjoying the time with each other.  
  
Billy smiled at Teri; "I am so happy I cant express it in words Teri." She knew why cause she was feeling the same thing. They stood there infront of the lake and held each other for a few minutes until they heard a loud scream from the direction of Tommy and the others. They turned to see Angela running toward them. "The others are beening attacked what do we do Billy?" she asked. "You two say here and I will go and help them." Billy said and ran off toward the gang. So while they fought, Teri and Angela stayed by the lake and hoped everything was okay.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" said a voice behind Teri and Angela. They both turned around and saw 10 gray looking creatures and one huge gold looking monkey. Angela screamed and fainted, then Goldar went for Teri and grabbed her by the arm, "BILLY! KIM! "Screamed Teri. Billy turned toward the lake seeing his worst nightmare come true. The putties the rangers were fighting disappeared and they started running to the lake just to see Goldar teleporting away with Teri. "NOOOOOOOOO. TERI." Screamed Billy and fell to the ground crying and Kim kneeled beside Billy crying too. Zack and the others checked on Angela. Jason contacted Alpha, "Can you teleport Zack and Trini to Angela's?" he asked. "Right away Jason." Then Zack, Trini, and Angela disappeared. Jason and Tommy helped Billy off the ground and they teleported to the command center. "Zordon how do we get Teri back?" asked Tommy.  
  
Billy was finally asleep on one of the med. bay beds after Alpha giving him something to help him sleep. Kim walked out to the main part of the command center. "God we have to get Teri back." She said. Tommy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh Beautiful we will get her back." He said. Jason walked over to Alpha, "Anything yet?" he asked. "No Jason." Alpha answered. Zordon looked down at his rangers; "Rangers go home and get some sleep. We will connect you if we find something." Zordon said. "Kim we will call your mom and tell her you and Teri will be staying at my house." Trini said walking up to her. Kim just nodded. Zack motioned for Jason and Tommy then walked into Med. Bay. Then few minutes later they walked out carrying Billy. "I will take Billy to my house since my parents are out of town." Said Tommy. So everyone teleported out.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon Rita looked at the passed out Teri on the throne room floor. "Goldar wake her up now." Rita said. Goldar moved over to Teri and shook her until she woke up, "Wake up pitiful human." He screamed. Teri screamed, "Let me go. Who are you?" An evil smirk came upon Rita's lips; "I am your empress. You will serve me now." "Are you insane? Or just that damn stupid?" Teri said. Goldar hit Teri in the face and caused her to fall onto the floor, "Don't talk to Rita like that again." He snarled. Teri felt the trickle of blood on her lip and wiped it off. Rita raised her wand and aimed it at Teri. Few seconds later a grayish light came from the staff and hit Teri square in the chest. Teri screamed out in pain as the light took over her body. Soon the screaming subsided and she stood there with no expression on her face. "Empress how my I serve you?" she asked. Rita chuckled and smiled with an evil look on her face, "I want you to destroy the Power Rangers from the inside out starting with the Pink and Blue Rangers." She said. "Your wish is my command." Teri said.  
  
End of Chapter 2. Cliffhanger I know. But I am tried from work. In the next chapter the rangers will meet their greatest challenge. How will they react when they found out who it is? Will Rita finally win over the Power Rangers? All this and more in the next chapter of MMPR New Beginnings. 


	3. Authors Notes for MMPR New Beinnings

Hello to all the faithful readers of my stories. I want to start by thanking you all for your contiued support of my writing.  
  
I am not sure where I want MMPR New Beginnings to go at the moment. But a certien reviewer made a comment about about what I had Rita do to Teri. Yes it was somewhat similiar what she did to Kim but I was going to add about the powers Zordon discovered in Teri(mentioned in Pink with Evil) and was going to be different.  
  
But untill I can figure out what I am going to do this story will not be updated for awhile. If you have any ideas please email me.  
  
Untill then May the Power Protect you and Catch you on the Flip side.  
  
Teri 


End file.
